Rai Vol 3 16
| Series = Rai | Volume = 3 | Issue = 16 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation 4001 A.D. TIE-IN! Rai locked in fatal combat against…the true protector of New Japan? As New Japan’s current protector, Aboto, slips beyond Father’s control, nothing can stop the unhinged warrior from destroying the orbiting nation from the inside out. To defeat this monster of his own making, Father must create his last and greatest Rai! But when Father’s fallen son and newest champion clash in the the streets of their sovereign nation, what dark information will Aboto bring into the light of day… and how will it fuel the flames of rebellion that await in the year 4001 A.D.? The future as we know it takes its final horrifying shape here as 4001 A.D. mastermind Matt Kindt and fan-favorite artist CAFU reveal the final puzzle piece behind Valiant’s summer blockbuster event! 4001 A.D., Part Four Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Meg-a-phid * Other Characters: * Citizens of New Japan * ** Positronic killing/massacre * The Prynne ** Judith * Locations: * ** *** Sector 1642 **** The Prynne Preservation Society *** Sector 1985 **** ***** *** Sector 2007 **** *** Sector 2555 **** Blackwater ***** Sushi Bar *** Sector 3999 **** Queen's Chamber / Stasis Chamber *** *** Sector 4001 **** Top of Japan ***** The Cherry Blossom Tree *** Unincorporated Sector Items: * Laser whips * Rai's katana Vehicles: * Black bird Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , & , , & * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis 3981 A.D. A woman is chosen by Father to become the mother of Rai. She is told that he will have a great destiny. 4001 A.D. Rai battles a giant spider that the Raddies sent out. He defeats the creature before he is called back into action by Father. In sector 1642, Rai stumbles upon a massacre of Positrons. Rai interrogates people in sector 2007, who informed him of a crazy old geez who is in the unincorporated sectors. The interrogated individual sends out a messenger bird as he begins Phase 2. Aboto greets Rai in the unincorporated sector, informing him that he is too late. Aboto tells Rai that he has voluntarily chosen to help the Raddies and that he is merely a distraction. Aboto mentions how the massacred Positrons volunteered to be slaughtered. Rai is warned about Father as he Aboto attempts to recruit him. Aboto and Rai do battle in front of a captive audience throughout New Japan. Rai kills Aboto. The Raddies attack sector 3999. They install a virus in Father and kidnap Rai's Mother. The Raddies attempt to operate on Rai's Mother, but end up killing her instead. Rai is asked to investigate the murder of his mother. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Rai Vol 3 16.jpg|'Cover A' by David Mack Rai 016 2016 cvrB Guinaldo.jpg|'Cover B' by Andres Guinaldo & Allen Passalaqua Rai 016 2016 cvrVRI-10 CrainDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Clayton Crain Rai 016 2016 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Textless Cover Art Rai 016 2016 cvrB Guinaldo Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Andres Guinaldo & Allen Passalaqua Rai 016 2016 cvrVRI-10 CrainDesign Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Clayton Crain Rai 016 2016 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Preview RAI 016 001.jpg RAI 016 002.jpg RAI 016 003.jpg RAI 016 004.jpg RAI 016 005.jpg RAI 016 006.jpg Related References External links